Debil
by Marin Silivant
Summary: Hinata siempre había sido catalogada como una chica débil, incluso por ella misma, solo había una persona que no la veía así y era lo que a más le temía.


DÉBIL

Marin Silivant

Disclaimer: Los personajes obviamente no son míos pero me gusta ponerlos es situaciones diferentes, esto es sin fines de lucro, puro entretenimiento

Notas de la Autora: Hinata es uno de mis personajes favoritos con el que adapto a muchas situaciones y aunque me gusta más el NaruHina también me gusta jugar con esta pareja. Capítulo de una sola escena, espero comentarios, gracias por leerme.

¿Por qué lo amas a él?

Eso es lo que había salido de sus labios, mi cuerpo temblaba pensando no solo en la respuesta sino en el por qué de la pregunta, ya que si la había formulado era porque le importaba la razón de mi amor por el rubio en vez de por él. Cerré los ojos, quería alejarme, huir como siempre pues no había aprendido del todo a enfrentar las adversidades como quería.

Respóndeme – me exigió

¿Qué quieres que te diga? – respondí titubeante – no lo puedo explicar…

El amor no se explica, solo se siente, como podía dar un explicación de un sentimiento que había nacido sin que Naruto hubiera hecho algo para que yo lo sintiera.

Hinata, tiene que haber un por qué, todo lo tiene, de algún lado nació el cariño que sientes por él. ¿tiene detalles contigo? ¿lo admiras? ¿te atrae?... algo debe haber

Neji me exigía respuestas que temía darle, yo solo asentía a sus conjeturas, cierto, todo lo que suponía era cierto, Naruto me había sentir protegida, admiraba su fortaleza y aunque me apenaba decirlo me gustaba físicamente.

¿y no sientes eso conmigo? – pregunto de manera más suave que me hizo volver la vista a él - ¿no tengo detalles contigo? ¿no soy digno de tu admiración? ¿no te gusto aunque sea un poco?... pudiera darte mucho más que eso, eres tan delicada y frágil pero no te das cuenta de la fortaleza que tienes, estando con él eres sumisa y Naruto siempre esperara solo cuidarte, cuando estás conmigo creces, eres más fuerte de lo que lo que piensas y quiero creer que te he ayudado a eso… ¿Por qué insistes estar en una relación donde no tienes crecimiento?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, Neji me tomo de los hombros acariciándolos esperando una respuesta, pero no tenía palabras y aunque las tuviera no había el valor para que salieran. Me aterraba que tuviera razón, que siempre me conociera más que yo misma, que advirtiera lo que estaba pensando y ciertamente, siempre sabía que era lo mejor para mi aunque era la primera vez que me lo decía tan directamente en lugar de esperar que yo aprendiera la lección. Pero supongo estaba cansado de esperar.

¡di algo! – exigió sacudiéndome un poco

¡tengo miedo! – era todo lo que podía decir

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que pudiera hacer algo, otra persona me hubiera acogido en sus brazos, Naruto me hubiera llevado contra su pecho y consolado haciendo lo que fuera para hacerme sonreír, pero no Neji, él seguía esperando exigente una respuesta. Lo mire tratando de convencerme en que si terminaba de una vez con esto sería lo mejor, por más trabajo que me costara…

Te tengo miedo… - dije esforzándome en lograr hablar aunque fuera en susurro – tengo más miedo de fallarte a ti más que a nadie, esperas tanto de mí y eres tan exigente que siento que nunca alcanzare tus expectativas… ni siquiera tengo el valor de contarte cuando algo me preocupa pues me respondes con exigencias sintiéndome culpable de sentir lo que siento… ¿Cómo te imaginas que sería mi vida estando contigo?... y todavía más aumentando el hecho de que somos familia…

No podía controlar mi llanto, pero si me reprimía un poco él que no me quitaba la vista, en su semblante veía su enfado, como odiaba ver esa mirada... ¿Por qué no me dejaba ir?

No comprendo porque insistes en verte así, débil… No lo eres pero te es máscómodo ser la damisela en peligro, ¿tan poco esperas de tu existencia?

¡¿Por qué sigues haciéndome sentir así? – dije alejándome de él – solo puedo sentirme insignificante, defectuosa, culpable cuando estoy contigo…

¡Eres tú la que no te valoras lo suficiente! – ya había comenzado a gritarme haciendo que cerrara los ojos nuevamente - ¡¿tienes miedo? ¡bien!, pero esa no es excusa para que sigas siendo tan inmadura, por eso no quiero que estés con él, no te hace ningún provecho

Yo lo quiero… no a ti… - dije esforzándome en tan corta frase

¿Y porque soy más importante para ti que él?

Me helé, no podía reaccionar, no podía hablar, solo quería desaparecer, sentía tanta presión en mi estómago que hasta sentía ganas de vomitar…

No puedo con esto… - susurre perdiendo las fuerzas en mi piernas y sintiendo que me derrumbaba… pero no me dejo caer y me incorporo de nuevo

¿vas a rendirte por miedo?... yo no quiero verte así

No séqué hacer…

No te rindas…

Me susurro… sin gritos, sin exigencias, sin esa mirada dura que me hacía sentir que no valía para él… y se acercó a besarme, fue la mejor sensación que hubiera experimentado. En ese momento no existía nada, ni dudas, ni miedo, solo él y yo y esa sensación de conexión, cuando me separé de él fue cuando se vino toda esa incertidumbre, porque me había conectado con Neji y para volver a hacerlo sabía que iba a enfrentar todo a lo que siempre había temido…

FIN


End file.
